The Troubletones
The Troubletones sind der zweite Glee Club der McKinley High, welcher von Shelby Corcoran geleitet wird. Al Motta wollte das Sugar, seine Tochter, auch die Chance hat einen Glee Club zu besuchen, weil er findet, dass sie sehr talentiert ist. Er bezahlt Figgins dafür, dass Shelby Corcoran einen zweiten Glee Club eröffnet und diesen leitet. Biografie Staffel Drei thumb|leftIn Einhornpower beordert Sugars Vater, Al Motta, Shelby an die McKinley, um einen neuen Glee Club zu formen, nachdem seine Tochter bei den New Directions abgelehnt wurde. In Das Maria-Duell entscheidet sich Mercedes die New Directions zu verlassen, und Shelbys Glee Club beizutreten, weil sie nicht mehr in Rachels Schatten stehen will und ihr Rampenlicht mit dieser teilen möchte. In Irisch was los treten Brittany und Santana dem Club bei und gemeinsam performen sie Candyman in der Aula. In Böse Klatsche lassen Shelby und Will ihre beiden Clubs in einem Mash-Off-Wettkampf gegeneinander antreten, um Frieden zu schaffen, jedoch hält sich Santana nicht daran. Die Troubletones performen hierfür Rumour Has It/Someone Like You, wonach Santana Finn, in der Annahme, er hätte sie geoutet, ohrfeigt. In I kissed a girl and I liked it lädt Finn die Troubletons zur Wochenaufgabe der New Directions ein, in der Hoffnung, Santana so dazu zu kriegen, mit ihrem Outing klarzukommen. thumbIn Die Zeit deines Lebens treten die Troubletones bei den Sectionals gegen die New Directions und The Unitards an. Sie performen Survivor/I Will Survive und belegen damit den zweiten Platz. In Auf dem Weg hält Will sein Versprechen und lässt die Troubletones bei den Regionals eine Nummer, What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger), performen. In And the winner is... steckt Will Quinn und Tina zu den Troubletones, nachdem Mercedes aufgrund ihrer Krankheit ausfällt. Sie schafft es aber rechtzeitig wieder fit zu werden und gemeinsam performen sie The Edge Of Glory. Staffel Sechs In Eine Hochzeit sind sie auf Brittanas Hochzeit wieder vereint und singen müt den Müttern I'm So Excited. In Träume werden wahr hat Will die Troubletones als einen von drei neuen Showchören an der McKinley, als diese eine Schule für darstellende Künste geworden ist, wieder ins Leben gerufen, zusammene mit einem neuen nur aus Jungs bestehenden Team namens Duly Noted sowie einen Junior Glee Club für diejenigen, die Extratraining brauchen, bevor sie eine der Hauptgruppen beitreten. Mitglieder Glee304-01000.jpg| Shelby Corcoran: Leiterin von Einhornpower bis Die Zeit deines Lebens Shuga.png| Sugar Motta: Erschafferin und Hintergrundsängerin. Mitglied von Einhornpower bis Die Zeit deines Lebens Glee308-00726.jpg| Mercedes Jones: Präsidentin, Hauptstimme und Kostümdesignerin. Mitglied von Das Maria-Duell bis Die Zeit deines Lebens 0965-1.jpg| Brittany Pierce: Hauptstimme und Choreographin. Mitglied von Irisch was los bis Die Zeit deines Lebens GLEE 0353-1.jpg| Santana Lopez: Hauptstimme und Choreographin. Mitglied von Irisch was los bis Die Zeit deines Lebens GLEE 0381-1.jpg| Quinn Fabray: Kurzzeitige Hauptstimme und Tänzerin. Mitglied in And the winner is... GLEE 0371.jpg| Tina Cohen-Chang: Kurzzeitige Hauptstimme und Tänzerin. Mitglied in And the winner is... Songs Staffel Drei Staffel Sechs Setlists Sectionals, Regionals und Nationals 'Sectionals 2011' *'Survivor/I Will Survive', gesungen von Brittany, Mercedes, Santana & Sugar 'Regionals 2012' *'What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)', gesungen von Brittany, Mercedes und Santana (als New Directions) 'Nationals 2012' *'The Edge Of Glory', gesungen von Mercedes, Quinn, Santana und Tina (als New Directions) Darsteller Genannte Troubletones *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Idina Menzel' als Shelby Corcoran Ungenannte Troubletones *'Comfort Fedoke' *'Jaimie Goodwin' *'Athena Perample' *'Courtney Galiano' *'Brittany Parks' *'Hannah Douglass' *'Glenda Morales' *'Janelle Ginestra' Trivia *Der Club sollte eigentlich "Pot of Sugar" heißen, wurde jedoch in "The Troubletones" umbenannt. *In allen Troubletones-Nummern ist Santana die Erste, die zu singen beginnt. *Sie waren der einzige Glee-Club der McKinley, der nur aus Mädchen bestand. *Vor Staffel Vier war Rachel das einzige Mädchen der New Directions, das kein Mitglied der Troubletones war. Category:Clubs